The Twilight of Beacon: Volume 1
by Lukaiser
Summary: Roxas a 16 year old boy was hanging out with his older, Sora, at night. The events that happened that night shall change their lives. (Semi-Retelling of the entire RWBY series with some kingdom hearts characters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor RWBY, They belong to square enix and rooster teeth, this is just a fanfic idea I came up with**.

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**(Roxas' P.O.V)**

**Me: **_Why am I even here?!_

I thought to my self as I groaned. I guess I should explain what I'm doing. Well my older brother Sora has just graduated Signal Academy and is now going to Beacon academy to train to become a huntsman.

So I came to a store to find something to give to him as a graduation gift. When I camecame in I saw the old store clerk at the the counter, and at the side of the store were two girls, both were around my age, one had raven-black hair wearing a black and red blouse and a black skirt with red trimming(**A/N: Ruby's volume one outfit )**, while the other was an auburn colored haired girl wearing a pink hoodie vest with some black on it and a pink looking blouse under it**(Kairi's KH3 outfit)** . Both girls were listening to music as I looked around.

I guess I should talk about myself as well.

My nam is Roxas I'm 16 years old. I'm currently wearing a white short-sleeved jacket with checkered patterns on it, under I'm wearing a black shirt vest with an giant metallic 'X' attached to one of the zipper and I'm also wearing baggy khaki pants with some black at the top, I'm also wearing a checkered bracelet and two rings on my fingers.

My fighting style is dual wielding. My weapons of choice is Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Oathkeeper was a white sword with angel wings around the handle, a black heart in the guard, and the blade was long and white with a dual edge and a gap in the mid-section, while Oblivion was a black sword with demon wings around the handle, a giant violet diamond in the guard, a chain in the mid-section of the blade, and the blade was the same as oathkeeper **(A/N Notes: Just imagine the oathkeeper and oblivion keyblade but as a actual swords). **

**_*A few moments later*_**

**_BANG!!_**

There was a large explosion at the store. I turned around and saw group of thugs and a guy with a bowler hat and orange hair taking dust and crystals from the shopkeeper. I quickly grabbed two objects from my waist and grabbed the handles of two objects and Press the button on the handles, mean when the battle was pressed a long Blade came out of the handles one in each hand in.

**_Whoosh!!_**

Then I saw one of the goons being thrown out of the the shop and saw the one who threw them were the girls I saw. The raven-haired girl had a gigantic red scythe and the auburn-haired girl also had a sword but with a shield as well with flower based design.

The gang and the bowler hat guy went outside to fight the girls.

The two were doing well for being outnumbered. The ravenette was fighting the bowler-headed guy , while the auburn-haired were fighting what looked like were the bowl bowler guy's henchmen.

As the fight progressed I saw one of the goons going for a lethal strike on the auburn haired girl when her guard was down.

I instinctively launched myself at the guy and pinned him down on the ground. I saw the auburn-hair girl looked at me in surprise and blushing.

**???: **Thanks.

She muttered shyly as more goons began to surround us. We both looked at each other and nodded as we began to position ourselves in battle stances and dashed at the goons.

**_*Moments later*_**

Both of us were breathing rather harshly as we just took down the last of the goons. When we were done the girl looked around and realized that the bowler hat guy and the ravenette were gone from the scene.

Minutes later the police arrived on scene and took me, the girl and the goons in. Me and the girl were brought to an interrogation room and were asked to sit down and wait.

We both sat on chairs beside each other and waited for someone to come in.

There was an awkward silence between us, but then she broke between us.

**???: **I'm sorry.

I groaned and she looked at me surprised. She's been saying sorry since the transport.

**Me: **Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about.

**???: **But if it were–

I interrupted her.

**Me: **So you just did what any other person would've in the situation. You just beat me to the punch.

**???: **Oh ok.

She muttered, a bit relieved because of what I just said.

For some reason she was still blushing I wonder why. For some reason she seems familiar for some reason.

Since we were stuck here maybe we should just familiarise ourselves with each other.

**Me: **Roxas...

She looks wondering what was I doing.

**Me:** Roxas Strife that's my name.

She looks at me and began talking.

**???: **Kair... Kairi Rose is my name.

We both looked at it each other smiling.

Then the door began twisting and opened revealing to the huntress Glynda Goodwitch and the ravennete that was with Kairi awhile ago was there.

**Glynda:** Would you please take a seat beside your sister now Ms. Rose?

She asked the girl.

**???: **OK miss!

She began walking to us and saw me, she smiled and began introducing herself to me.

**???:** Hi my name is Ruby Rose. What's yours?

She asked and I just smiled.

**Me:** Roxas... Roxas Strife. Nice to meet you.

She looked at me wide eyes and shouted.

**Ruby: NO WAY!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FROM 'THE' STRIFE FAMILY, THE LEGENDARY FAMILY OF ONE OF THE LEGENDARY AND STRONGEST HUNTSMAN CLOUD STRIFE??!!!!!**

She shouted/asked me as we all covered our ears as we protect them from her loud voice.

**Me: **Yep. I take it your a fan of my dad's?

She nodded fastly, as I chuckled at her reply.

**Ruby: **Could you get me his autograph?

I looked at her not too shocked at her reaction at all. I then looked at Kairi wondering why she is not like her sister Ruby.

As I looked at her someone comes in. I looked at the person who just came in and realised it was Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

He looked at Ruby and Kairi and said...

**Ozpin: **You... have silver eyes

As he said that I looked at Kairi and Ruby, and then realised that they both have silver eyes.

Then he looks at me and smirks. He grabs a tablet and began showing us the battle from before.

**Ozpin:** Now... Let's begin discussing your future, you three

**The End **

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to release a chapter each week.****And if you guys have any ideas for a chapter don't hesitate to ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2 of my Kingdom Hearts and RWBY crossover fanfiction. And again I don't own any Kingdom Hearts and RWBY characters.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Roxas's POV****???:** YAHOOO!! My little brother is coming with me to Beacon!

My big brother, Sora, was nudging my head as he shouted. My brother is 18 years old, and is wearing a black and red hoodie with a black undershirt and black cargo pants, while wearing a silver crown-shaped necklace around his neck. (His KH3 gear)

**Me:** Yeah...Yeah I know. It was still hard for me to believe.

**Sora:** Best part is dad actually allowed you to go! He never does that.

**Me:** Yeah I guess you're right.

I guess I should explain. In all my life dad just homeschooled me. He was really over protective of me for some reason. I would always ask why I'm being homeschooled but he would never answer. At least Sora and Director Ozpin were there to convince him.

**Sora:** And best part is you got moved up by two years! We'll be able to be classmates and maybe even in the same team.

As he said this I realised something. I have never made a real friend before. I would usually be at home studying. I've never had any contact with the real world.

I began to tense up and my brother notices it and begins to talk.

**Sora:** It'll be alright. You already have friends here like me and those two girls from the other night.

As he said this he puts a hand on my shoulder to calm myself. I then just nodded at him.

**Me:** Yeah... I guess.

I mumbled as an announcement came.

**_*Beep*_**

**Pilot/Operator: May I have your attention everyone. If you look out the window you will be able to see Beacon Academy**.

As the announcement ended, a guy with blonde hair in white armor passed by us looking like he was about to puke.

**Sora:** Wow...

**Me:** Yeah. I guess not everyone is suited for air travel. Huh?

**Sora:** Uh-huh.

He said with a nod.

* * *

**_*Several Minutes Ago*_**

**Kairi's POV**

I was currently being locked in a bear hug, along with my twin sister Ruby, by our older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

**Yang: **Uhmmmmm... I can't believe both my baby sisters are going to Beacon with me!

me.

She squealed excitedly.

**Ruby Me: **Please stop?

We both muttered as she let's us go.

**Yang: **But I'm so proud of you both!!

We both sighed and said...

**Me Ruby: **Really sis it was nothing.

**Yang:** What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think both of you are the bee's knee!

**Me****: **That's just the thing...

**Ruby: **We don't wanna be the "bee's knee", ok ?...

I continued for her**.**

**Me: **We don't wanna be any kind of knees! We just want to be normal girls with normal knees.

Ruby nodded in agreement as I said this.

**Yang: **What's with you? Aren't you two excited?

I replied with...

**Me:** Of course we're both excited...

Ruby continues.

**Ruby:** We just...We got moved ahead by two years. We don't want people to think we're special or anything.

Yang replied to us.

**Yang: **But you two are special. Plus you aren't the only ones who was moved up.

As she said this our eyes widened and we realised that Roxas was going as well. Then I began to speak up.

**Me: **Yeah! Roxas is going to be there as well. I forgot about that.

I smiled and clapped my hands together after realising this, while blushing a bit cause I was remembering how he saved and helped with those goons from before.

Yang sees this and smirks.

**Yang: **Yeah! And I get to thank _your _Prince Charming for helping you and Ruby out.

I blushed at her comment even harder.

**???: **Back to you Lisa.

Our attention was taken away, by the 2-D television telling the news.

**Lisa: **Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

The news report was then turned off and changed into a hologram message from Ms. Goodwitch.

**Yang: **Who's that?

**Glynda:** My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

**Yang:** Oh.

**Glynda: **You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for the task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

As she said this her figure disappears from our sight. After that both me and Ruby began looking out the window.

Us along with a few others were at awe at the sight we saw. And then Ruby began to comment at this.

**Ruby: **Oh wow! Look you can see Signal from here! I guess home isn't too far after all.

She said this sadly. I looked at her and smiled at her sympathetically, then I hugged her in order to comfort her.

She was surprised at my hug, and then I began to speak up.

**Me:** Beacon's our home now.

**Yang: **Yep!

She nodded in agreement.

**???: **Ugghhhhh!...

We heard a strange sound and then looked at the source of it.

It was a boy with blonde hair, wearing white armor pads, with a hoodie, and light-gray pants with a sword in it's scabbard by the belt of his pants.

He passed by us wailing around looking like he was about to vomit.

The three of us chuckled nervously.

**Me: **Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

Then Ruby looks at both me and Yang and smiles cheerfully.

**Ruby: **It was nice moment while it lasted.

**Yang: **I wonder who we're going to meet!

**Ruby: **Ugh... I just hope they're better than "Vomit Boy".

As she said that I saw something on Yang's shoe.

**Me:** Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!

Both Ruby and Yang saw this.

**Yang: **Oh Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross.

As she said this both me and Ruby playfully pushed Yang away.

**Me Ruby: **Ew! Yang. Get away from us!

**The End **

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try posting more in the future. If anyone has more ideas for chapters don't be too shy for asking. As well as since I'm just starting be free to tell me any fanfic ideas for me to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter 3 of my crossover fanfiction.**

**For the record I do not own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters from there.**

**(Roxas's POV)**

As the ship landed we all got down from the ship. Me and Sora are now standing at the front of Beacon Academy.

Me: *sigh* I can't believe I'm actually here. I've always dreamed of going to school with other people. I wonder what these people are like?

Sora: Don't worry you'll be fine and make tons of new friends, soon.

As he said this I smiled.

Me: Yeah! You're right. Besides until I make new friend, I still got you right?

Sora: Well...

As he said this a group of people came to him and crowded him and they began to walk away.

Sora: WellmyfriendsareactuallyherenowsoI'llseeyoulaternow.bye!

As he and his friends passed by me they caused me to spin around and fall to the ground. I was then lying on the ground, looking at the sky, depressed that I've just been abandoned by my brother.

Me: *groan*

???: *giggle*

As I heard the giggling I began to sit back up and look at the source of the giggling. The source came from a red/auburn-haired girl wearing a pink combat skirt, and yes it was none other than the girl I met a few nights ago, Kairi.

Kairi: Heya, there stranger need a hand.

She extended a hand to me, while nearly kneeling down to pull me back up. I willingly took her hand and began to stand back up again, with her help of course.

Me: So I guess your siblings abandoned you as well?

I said, while rubbing my back and smiled at her. She shook her head and began to talk.

Kairi: No, I kinda left them as soon as I saw you here.

She said blushing a bit.

Me: *chuckle* Oh really? I guess I should feel flattered then?

Kairi: *giggle* Yeah I guess you should.

Then there was an awkward silence between us, then she begins to speak up.

Kairi: I guess I should go find my sisters now?

Me: Yeah, maybe I–––

**_Booooom!_**

Both me and Kairi heard a loud explosion and looked at the direction of it.

Kairi: That's where Ruby and Yang are!

Me: Then let's go to them then.

Both me and Kairi looked at each other and nodded as we dashed over to where the explosion came from.

Kairi: Man I hope they're okay.

I heard her mutter as we ran.

Me: Don't worry I'm sure they're okay.

She replied to my statement with a nod.

**_*a few minutes ago*_**

**(Ruby's POV) **

Me: Hey Kairi wait up!

As soon as we arrived at Beacon Kairi ran off without waiting for me and Yang, saying she's going to say hi to someone. We both chased after her

but she was gone within seconds.

Me: *panting* Damn *panting* she's so fast sometimes.

Yang: *panting* Yeah *panting* you should have used your semblance to catch up to her. I guess we can catch up with her later.

Me: Yeah you're right.

As we catch our breath we find ourselves in the courtyard. I looked around and saw the other people's weapons with them. I squealed as I saw how different and cool their weapons were. I'm such a weapon nerd sometimes. And started pointing out their weapons to Yang.

Me: Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!

As I said all this I started to drift to them, but then Yang decided to pulled me back by my hoo3.

Me: Ow! Ow!

Yang: Easy there little sis. They're just weapons.

She explained to me as she let's go of my hood and I turned back to her.

Me: Just weapons! They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! They're so cool!

Yang: Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon. Aren't you happy with it?

As she said this I bring out my own weapon, Crescent Rose. And began hugging it.

Me: Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better

I put away Crescent Rose as I said this, and muttered the last part too. Then Yang grabbed my hood from the back of my head pulled it down and covered my face with it, while saying this...

Yang: Ruby come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own?

I then began to pull my hood down and looked at her, and begin speaking again.

Me: But why would I need friends when I have you and Kairi?

Yang: Well I think the reason Kairi left was for that reason, and... actually my friends are actually here...

She said as a group of people began to surround her. She then began to get ready to leave.

Yang: Gotta go catch up. Kay, c'ya bye.

As she leaves her and her friends spun me around and I began to call out to her.

Me: Wait! Where are you going? Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?... Do we have dorms? *sigh* I don't know what I'm doing...

As I continued to spin around. I then stop and I fell to the ground, landing on someone's luggage. The luggage ended up launching off the ground and scattered around me.

???: What are you doing!?

Me: Uh... Sorry.

I apologised, as I began to sit back up and saw a girl, with white hair, a white jacket, and a white blouse under the jacket in white hills.

Ughhh! White overload!

???: Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?

Me: Uh...

Is all I said, as I pick up one of her luggages and put it on my lap. Then I gave the luggage to her. She then quickly takes and shows me the contents of what's inside and started explaining to me what's inside.

???: This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.

Me: Uh...

???: What are you, brain dead?

She then grabs one of the dust containers and closed the case/luggage and began shaking one as she 'scolded' me.

???: Fire, Water, Lightning, energy.

I began to stand up and "Uh..." is all I said, cause when I stood up I began breathing in some dust that was coming from the container she was shaking and continued 'scolding' me.

???: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?

That was the last straw, as she shook the container one last time a huge cloud of dust came and went in my nose. As it went in I sneezed at the dust that caused an explosion between us.

**_Boooooom! _**

**_*Present time*_**

**(Kairi's POV)**

As we arrived at the location, me and Roxas see my sister being scolded by a girl in all white, while Ruby was apologising to her as well. Then I saw two girls with black hair, one with short hair and the other had long black hair and was wearing a black bow.

???: Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

She started to change from scolding my sister to questioning why she was even here. Then Ruby began to stutter.

Ruby: Well... I...

She interrupted Ruby.

???: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know.

Then she crosses her arms and continued on.

???: We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going.

She then looks away from Ruby and Ruby started arguing with her.

Ruby:Hey I said I was sorry, Princess!

Then two girls came in and I saw that it was the girls that I saw before. The one with the bow started to join in.

???: It's heiress actually.

She explained to Ruby and the heiress, and unknown to them us as well.

???: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

The two began to face her as the girl named Weiss put her hands on her hips.

Weiss: Finally some recognition!

She exclaimed confidently, but the other black haired girl continued to say something.

???: The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

As she heard this she became furious at the girls and started stuttering.

Weiss:What... How dare-!

I saw Ruby began to giggle at Weiss' reaction.

Weiss:The nerve of-!

Weiss just glares at them and grabs a dust container from one of their hands and turns around began to walk off to Beacon as people began cleaning up what looked like of a mess of that Weiss girl's luggage.

Ruby then began calling out to her.

Ruby:I promise I'll make this up to you!

She then sighs and looked down sad and begins to, as the girls with black-hair began to walk off to a different direction. Ruby then begins to talk.

Ruby:Looks like I'm not the only one having a worst first day. So what's-?

She begins again turning to the other girls who are already leaving. As she sees this she begins to slump down and lie down on the ground depressed, kinda like how Roxas was like awhile ago.

Me and Roxas looked at each other then at Ruby as we begun to walk to her. As we walk to her I see a blonde guy saying 'Hi!' to my sister.

He extends his hand to her and she took it, and he pulls her back up. She then laughs a bit at the guy and begins to speak up.

Ruby: Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

He looks away a bit embarrassed about the incident on the ship. I giggled at this and tug at Roxas's arm and talked to him.

Me:Hey let's go say hi to them.

Me and Roxas began walking to them and when we were close enough I called to them.

Me: Hey! Ruby over here!

I called to her, then she and the guy turns to me and Roxas. As soon as she saw me,she glared at me, it's probably because of me leaving her and Yang early just to meet up with Roxas.

**_*A few minutes later*_**

(**Roxas's POV) **

All four of us were walking down a pathway, me, Kairi, Ruby and the newly introduced Jaune as well. While walking Jaune tried to explain why motion sickness was a problem.

Jaune:All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem that let on!

Ruby:Look I'm sorry Vomit - boy was the first that came to mind.

Jaune: Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?

Me and Kairi could barely hold in our laughter as we heard they're nicknames for each other. The two looked at us, annoyed at our reactions of their nicknames for each other.

Jaune: Oh yeah! Then what if I called you, Roxas, Zombie-Blondie?

Me: Zombie-Blondie-

???: *laughter*

I looked around and saw the source of the laughter is from Kairi. I glared at her, as she continues laughing. I then thought of a nickname for her too.

Me: Well, what if I called you, Kairi, Flower Princess?

She stopped laughing and blushed, I literally seriously saw some steam coming from her as well. As she blushed both Ruby and Jaune, giggled and chuckled. I gave everybody a confused look.

Jaune: *chuckle* I think she would rather like that, rather than hating it.

Me: Huh? Why?

Ruby: I think I have an even better one. Best of all I know this will work. How about the name-

She was interrupted by Kairi and Kairi tackled her to the ground to keep Ruby quiet, and shouted.

**Kairi:Dont! YOU DARE TELL THEM!!!**

Ruby just giggled at Kairi's Reaction and decided to speak up.

Ruby: OK, I won't say anything.

As she said this both her and Kairi got up from the ground and dusted off their clothes. Then Jaune decided to speak up.

Jaune:Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!

He exclaimed and all of us laugh at him, thinking he was joking. Then we calm down and ask him.

Me, Kairi, and Ruby: Do they?

Jaune: They will. Well, I hope they will... I mean my mom always says that... Never mind.

He stopped talking and looked depressed, cause of his try of attempting to act cool. We were now in an awkward silence as we continue down the path. Ruby then decides to break the silence and brings out a Red and Black mechanize scythe.

Ruby: So I got this.

She ended up scaring Jaune with her weapon Crescent Rose, I got the name from Kairi awhile ago.

Jaune:Whoa! Is that a scythe?

He asked rather scared and Ruby replied.

Ruby:It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.

Jaune:A wha-?

He looked rather confused at her explanation as Kairi decided to explain it to to him in a simple way.

Kairi:It's also a gun.

Jaune: Oh. That's cool.

Ruby: So what've you got?

Ruby asked him wondering what type of weapon Jaune has.

Jaune: Oh-uh I got this sword.

He pulls out a sword showing it to us.

Ruby: Oooooooh!

Jaune: Yeah, I've got a shield too!

He pulls out a retractable shield with an that looked like two crescent moon, where one was smaller than the other and inside the other too.

Ruby: So what do they do?

She touched the shield and activated the retractable function of the shield causing them to yelp and accidentally lunching Jaune's shield in the air. After some clumsy catching he successfully retracts the shield and put it at his waist and then started explaining the features of his weapons.

Jaune: Well... the shield gets smaller... So... when I get tired of carrying it... I can just put it away.

Ruby: But wouldn't it weigh the same?

Jaune: Yeah, it does

He said this rather depressed.

Ruby: Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.

Jaune: Wait... You made that?

He asked amazed by how excellent Ruby did in how she designed her weapon. Kairi replied for her sister.

Kairi: Of course! All students at Signal for their weapons. Didn't you make yours?

Jaune: It's a hand-me down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war.

He explained looking down. Ruby then began to comment at it.

Ruby:... sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics.

Jaune: Yeah. The classics.

He then puts away his sword and then I turn to Kairi.

Roxas: I take it you made your weapon yourself too?

She looks back at me and nodded.

Kairi: Yeah actually, my weapon's name is Destiny's Embrace.

She pulls out a rapier with a a flower based design. I looked at the weapon and noticed that it was a different kind of weapon than she used it the other night.

Me: Hey Kairi, didn't you used a different weapon before?

Kairi: Oh yeah, I decided to switch weapons for Beacon cause I feel like my old ones won't be enough for me.

Me: Oh, OK.

Kairi: What about you and your weapon?

Me: Oh mine?

I bring out both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and stabbed them to the ground to show the others. As soon as I did Ruby went to them and began analysing them and explaining their detail to Jaune. Me and Kairi chuckled at this and resumed talking.

Kairi: So, what are their names?

Me: Oathkeeper and Oblivion, are their names.

Kairi: Oh really? Those are cool names!

Me: Thanks! I chose them myself.

Kairi: Really? Oh wow!..

Then there was a silence between us and Kairi began to speak up again.

Kairi: Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you but what school did you go to, cause I have never seen you in Signal before?

Both Ruby and Jaune looked at us, and they decided to join in the conversation.

Ruby: Oh yeah! That's true I've never seen you at school before.

Jaune: Oh wow! Really? I thought everyone that was on the ship was from Signal, especially you with your skills and all.

Kairi: Yeah, so where did you learned all your skills from?

I was about to reply when we heard a sound.

**_RING!!!!!! _**

We all looked at the source of the sound, and realized it was the bell signaling the opening ceremony was about to start. We saw students going inside the auditorium and we followed them.

We entered the auditorium and saw tons of people in here with us.

I smiled at the sight as we entered.

I have a feeling it's going to be a fun school year.

**The End **

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter it's way longer than the others I've done before. I've not decided on the teams yet for the fanfiction so I'll let you guys decide on what team I should do. If you can't I'll just make them up as I go, or just keep the same team and just a team of kingdom hearts characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter 4 of the story I decided to make my own teams for the, but the story that happens in the Emerald Forest is the same for every character except for one team. I'm also adding a certain character people should be familiar with.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

(Roxas's POV)

As we entered the auditorium Yang, Ruby and Kairi's older sister, called out to them. Ruby joined her sister, but Kairi said that she's going to stick with me and Jaune for a bit more and joined them later. They didn't even try to get her to stay with them, and just smiled and nodded at her.

Me: Kairi are you sure?

She turns to me and nodded.

Kairi: Yeah I'm sure.

Me: Oh ok... I'm going to go find my brother wanna come with?

Kairi: Sure!

She nodded and I turned to Jaune asking him if he wants to come too. He shook his head.

Jaune: No thanks, I don't wanna be a third wheel to you two.

Me: Third wheel?

I turned back to Kairi, who I saw blushing from the comment and I decided to shrugged it off as we left to look for my brother. I heard Jaune mumbled something about awkward girls or something though.

As we went around the auditorium, we see my brother talking to his friends, one was a silver haired dude with a black short-sleeved hoodie, and the other was a guy with black hair and dressed head to toe with black clothes.

Me: Hey! Sora!

I call out to him, and he and his friends look at me and Kairi. We walk to him and he stares at us. His stares were alternating between me and Kairi, and then he stops and smirks at us.

Sora: Well what do we have here? Roxas has a girlfriend!

I was confused at his statement. I then looked at Kairi to find her blushing, then the other two to find them smirking. It was weirding me out so I decided to speak up.

Me: So anyways... Sora, tell me about your friends?

Sora(smirks): Oh okay! So the one with the silver hair is Riku Lupus ...

He points at the silver-hair dude, now named Riku, and then at the guy in all black.

Sora:... And the guy in all black is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Long name, right?

Noctis/Riku: Yo/Hey.

They both greeted and me and Kairi, and we greeted them back, smiling.

Riku: So... You're Sora's little brother, huh? He never mentioned he had one.

He looks at studying me, but Noctis decides to save me.

Noctis: Calm down Riku. I'm sure Sora has his reasons...

He tries to tell Riku to back off, but results in Riku glaring at him. Then he looks at me and smirks.

Noctis:... After all the Strife family has many secrets, right?

Both me and Sora tense up and look away hoping to hide the expression on our face. He's not wrong our family holds many secrets like our semblances, history, weapons, and, for some reason, the most guarded secret me. The fact that Riku and Noctis don't know who I am just proves that fact. Anyways as Sora and I looked away I can feel everyone's stares but thankfully the opening ceremony is about to start, with Prof. Ozpin giving his speech through the mic.

Ozpin: I'll… Make this brief...

Me: Thank you!

Ozpin: You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will set you free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step.

Prof. Ozpin leaves the stage, and then Prof. Goodwitch comes up and starts to talk through the mic.

Glynda: You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

As she finishes speaking all the students began leaving and made way to the the ballroom. Me and Sora made haste going out, in order to avoid any unnecessary questions from the others.

later at the ballroom*

Me and the others were finding a place to sleep, Kairi decided to go stay with her sisters while I was looking for a place to stay, since the space thats close to my brother's is taken by his many friends. The space here in the ballroom was beginning to feel a bit cramp, maybe some fresh air will make me feel better.

Me: *sigh* I guess maybe I should head outside for some fresh air first.

I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door. I head outside, as the other people in the ballroom began to sleep.

(Kairi's POV)

As me and my sisters began to sleep I noticed Roxas wasn't asleep yet. I looked around and I see him leaving the ballroom and I get up to go after. In result I ended waking one of my sisters.

Ruby: Uhhhhmmmmm... Kairi?

Me: Hmmm?

Ruby: Where are you going in the middle of the night?

Me: Bathroom, I guess... Crap, crap, crap why did I say I guess!?

Ruby: Oh OK...

She replied to sheepishly, as she continues to sleep again. I get up and began following Roxas out the ballroom.

At the Rooftop*(A/N:The same place where Jaune and Pyrrha train)

(3rd Person's POV)

Roxas walked around until he arrives at the roof. He then sits down by the ledge of the roof and looks up at the sky. He begins to watch the bright night sky. As he continues watching he hears the door behind him open and he sees Kairi in her pajamas. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

Roxas: Hey there stranger, what are you doing here?

Kairi: I don't know? Maybe it was the boy who disappeared from the ballroom when everyone was supposed to go to sleep.

Roxas: Yeah, maybe. Hey why don't you come here, and have a seat beside me.

Roxas gestures the empty space beside him, and Kairi happily goes to him and sits beside him.

The two began watching the glittering night sky, together.

Kairi: Its so beautiful!

Roxas: Yeah, you're right. It reminds me of the how many times Auntie Tifa and Uncle Barret told me the many fairy tale stories, that there are.

Kairi: Yeah, it also reminds me of the times when Yang used to read to me and Ruby!

Roxas: *chuckle* Really? What was your favorite story?

Kairi: *giggle* Well if I have to choose then... I think I'll go with 'The Story of the Seasons'.

He looks at her confused.

Roxas: 'The Story of the Seasons'? What's that story?

Kairi playfully punches him in the arm, then he pushes it back with the same arm.

Kairi: You reeeeeeeeaaaaaaally, haven't heard of that story yet?

Roxas shakes his head.

Kairi: You wanna listen to it?

Roxas: Yeah, sure!

Kairi: OK! I guess here it is how it starts. 'Once upon a time, A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days.

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens.' I love that story, soooo much!

Roxas: Wow! That story was so awesome! I wonder if it's true? You know, about the maiden... and magic... and stuff...

Kairi begins to look at him confused. A thought is now twitching at the back of Roxas's head. Him seeing small memories flashes in his head.

Roxas: Maiden... And... Magic... Maiden... Magic...

More and more flashes continue, and Roxas's head started to hurt. He suddenly stands up, gripping his head, which earns a confused look from Kairi.

Kairi(concerned): Roxas?

Even more flashes started appearing in his causing more pain. The pain suddenly became too much for him, and he then drops down to his knees, gripping his head harder and leaned to the floor. Roxas then started to start screaming in agonising pain.

Roxas: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!

Kairi then started to shake Roxas, scared to death about what's happening to him.

Kairi: Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!? ROXAS!?

As Kairi tries to shake Roxas out of the pain, Roxas's head began having more and clear flashes.

One was a long silver-haired dude stabbing through the heart of a brunnete woman, with his katana.

Another was a black-haired woman, another woman with emerald green hair, and a man with dark gray hair, attacking a tanned-skin girl with brown hair.

Sora fighting a menacing old man with a silver-haired goatee, with fenrir clashing with the guy's weapon.

A flashing silver light covering Beacon and Vale, turning a large dragon like grimm into stone.

Atlas being overrun by grimm, being led by a pale white-skinned woman with grimm like features.

A beautiful blonde woman being rescued by an armored tanned-skin man, with brown hair.

And finally, one there was a baby crying wrapped wrapped in cloth, surrounded by four different objects, a crown, a lamp, a staff, and a sword.

meanwhile in an unknown area in the Kingdom of Vale*

There was a crown in the middle on top of a podium beginning to shine brightly. Then it stops shining and lowers itself.

meanwhile in an unknown area in the Kingdom of Mistral*

A lamp was floating on top of a podium beginning to shine as Then it stops shining and begins to lower itself.

meanwhile in an unknown area in the Kingdom of Vacuo*

A sword in a stone was beginning to shine brightly, then the light begins to fade.

meanwhile in an unknown area in the Kingdom of Atlas*

Begins to shine more brightly than the rest combined, and floated in the air, it goes higher as it shines brighter. When the light fades it lowers itself.

meanwhile with Roxas and Kairi*

As the unknown objects from the other kingdom shine more brightly, the more flashes Roxas gets causing him more pain in his head, while Kairi was holding him, as well as trying to calm him down with her voice.

Kairi : Roxas... Calm down it's OK... I'm here for you...

She looks at the boy that's in pain and begins to sing to him to him (A/N: insert any soothing music here) As she sings the pain and flashes in his head begins to dim down, while this was happening the four objects from the four kingdoms were beginning to lose their light as well. As the light of the four disappear, the flashes in Roxas's head disappear too. As soon as the flashes disappears Roxas begins to sleep in Kairi's arms. She looks at Roxas and sighs at relief.

Kairi : *sigh* Thank Goodness it stopped! I can't bear to see you in pain Roxas...

She looks at the boy sleeping in her arms and puts his head on her lap and closes her eyes.

Kairi: It's already so late, I guess you and I can sleep here for a bit.

She muttered as she begins to doze off too, with Roxas's head resting on her lap.

later in the morning*

Music was being played out of nowhere causing both Roxas and Kairi to wake up. They look at each other intensely in the eyes.

Roxas: Thanks...

Kairi: For?

Roxas: For last night you really helped me out.

Kairi: No problem! Anything for a friend...

Then more music begins to play again. They looked for the source of the music, and find that it was their scrolls. They looked at it and decided to turn it off knowing their siblings. They both got up and headed to the ballroom where they were tackled by siblings and were bombarded with questions related to where they were.

Ruby/Yang/Sora: Where were you?/ Where did you go last?/What the hell happened to you two?

Kairi Roxas: FIRST!!! Could you get off us first?

The siblings of the two looked at them, then begins to get off of them. As soon as they got off of them an announcement from Glynda Goodwitch came from the speakers

Glynda: 'Will all students head to the cafeteria to eat their breakfast, then prepare for the initiation ceremony by the cliff later'

Students then begin to leave the ballroom to go to the cafeteria. Roxas's and Kairi's siblings gave them 'we'll talk about this later look' and leaves.

later at the cliff*

The students are at the cliff standing on what seems to be like panel or silver tiles, while Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch are standing.

Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

As they explained there were some students having different reactions. Roxas gets pump, while Ruby whimpers.

Ruby: What? Ohhh...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby: *groaning*

Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Several students had different reactions. Ruby face fell as if her whole world was destroyed, Roxas's eyes sharpened with a burning serious aura around him, Kairi looks at Roxas wondering how who she is going to be teamed up with, Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded, Noctis tries to scan who would be a good partner for him, Jaune gulps with an worried expression on his face, and orange-haired girl telling her friend 'she told him so' or something like that.

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

Jaune laugh nervously and gulps.

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune raises his hand.

Jaune: Yeah, um, sir?

Ozpin ignores him and continues on.

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

Everyone takes on different fighting stances on their tiles, while Jaune keeps on asking Ozpin some questions. As everyone started being catapulted to the forest beside the cliff, Jaune continues asking questions until it was his turn.

Jaune: So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...

It was now Roxas's turn but before that Ozpin gets a quick look at him first, and smirks.

Ozpin: Good like Mr. Strife. I'm expecting a score with flying colors...

Roxas: Yes, sir!

Roxas is then catapulted to the forest. As Roxas was flying down to the forest, he begins use a technique known as 'Glide', which was a sub-effect of his semblance that allows Roxas to fall but makes it looks like he is flying too.

Meanwhile as Kairi hurdled through the air she grabs her weapon Destiny Embrace and the flower on it began turning blue. She points it at her front and starts doing some and hand gesture, just then ice started to flow from her rapier and the ice became a slide for her to ride on.

???: Watch out!

Just then something or someone crashes through her slide, causing both of them to plummit through the the trees of the forest, but someone's arms were wrapped around her body to protect her from any damage.

Crash!!!

(Kairi's POV)

Me: Ow!

As the stranger and me plummeted through the trees, we eventually made a rough landing on the ground. My eyes were closed as I try to hold the person who has their arms around me shirt to make sure I don't lose him.

???: Hey?

I opened my eyes and see that I was on top of blonde spiky-haired boy, Roxas. I smiled at him and he smiles back.

Me: Hey...

Roxas: Coud you?... Get off of me?

I blushed and got off of him. Both of us stand and looked at each other.

Roxas: I guess this make us partners, right?

Me: Yeah I guess so.

I nodded at him, and we then began looking around realising we have no idea where we are. I look at Roxas confused on where should we go. He then looks at me...

(Roxas's POV)

Me and Kairi began to look around confused of where we we were.

???: Here...

I then looked around, causing a confused look on Kairi.

Kairi: What's wrong?

Roxas: I don't know...

Kairi(concerned): Are you alright? Is there something wrong? Are you having one of those episodes again?

Roxas shakes his head. He looks around trying to find the direction of the voice he heard.

???: Here... Come here...

Roxas looks around, and finds the direction of the voice. He raises his hand and points it to the direction of the voice, which earned him a confused look from Kairi.

Kairi: What is it?... Is there something there?

She looks at the direction where Roxas pointed. Roxas shakes his head.

Roxas: No... I don't think so... I think? Its just that I feel like there's something there.

Kairi: OK! Then let's head there..

She grabs Roxas's arm and drags him to the direction of where he once pointed. He looks at her surprised, he was pretty sure she would have thought of him as crazy but she didn't. He looks at her and nodded.

Roxas: OK!

Then the two began walking towards to the direction Roxas pointed, unbeknownst to them they were heading the wrong way to the relics.

meanwhile back at the cliff, before Roxas and Kairi headed out*

Ozpin and Glynda watched both Roxas and Kairi plummeted to the ground through the tablet they had.

Ozpin: I guess the team between Ms. Rose and Mr. Strife is going to be good.

Glynda: Yes I think so too.

Ozpin: Why, don't we look at the others first? I'm interested on the other teams too.

Glynda: OK...

She swiped her tablet, and showed them the progress of the other teams. Unbeknownst to them the camera watching Roxas and Kairi went static no longer showing the two.

The End!

A/N: This is chapter 6 of my crossover. And again I don't own any Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and Final Fantasy characters. And if you have any ides for the stories don't hesitate to recommend.

3300 words


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is chapter 5 of my crossover. I'm taking a pause on the Roxas and Kairi part here OK...

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and Final, or any of their characters.

(3rd Person's POV)

With Sora*

Sora was launched to the sky by the catapult. He is now soaring above the sky over the forest. He shouted excitedly as he was hovering over the sky.

Sora: Yaaaaaaaahooooooooo!

Sora then grab the handle of a rectangular shaped object. The object had features of what seems to be like a motorbike or some other mechanical features at the top, while the handle is between tow cylinder shaped objects surrounding it, that's connected to the end of the handle.

Sora: It's showtime!

He presses a button activating something in the object. It reveals a blade that is dark grey, almost black, and bears two pointed edges on the tip that resemble wolf ears.

Sora: Let's go... Fenrir!

Sora then puts Fenrir under his feet, and balances himself on the blade. He then begins to ride Fenrir like a hover board. Using it to defend himself from the trees that are in his way.

As soon as he was close to the ground Sora grabs Fenrir's handle, and then puts it away. All in the while landing on the ground by rolling. As he stops rolling Sora then stands up and looks around and smirks.

Sora: Well... Its time to find myself a partner now..

He then headed north, while looking for a partner.

With Ruby*

As Ruby begins to fall from the sky, she looks around wondering what to use for her landing strategy.

Ruby: What to do? What to do? Oh, that might work!

She then unfolds Crescent Rose from her back and begins to twirl it around. As Ruby comes near a tree she uses her scythe as some kind of hook to catch a tree branch. Making her spin around and letting her land safely on the ground.

She looks around and begins running through a random direction to find a partner.

with Noctis*

As Noctis was free falling from the sky he looks around to find a place to land. He then sees a tree where he can land on.

He then throws his Engine Blade sword to the tree, then he is teleported to the branch where the sword landed.

He looks around his surrounding and then heads north from there.

Noctis: Let's go!

with Riku*

As Riku was about to hit the ground he grabs Way to Dawn and slashes the ground. Dust filled the area. As the dust began to disperse there was an ice crater. Riku was in the middle of the crater holding his scythe in his hand.

He looks around and finds that he is in the middle of a pack of Beowolf grimm.

Riku: I guess you won't let me be on my way now will you?

The pack just growled at him. He twirls his scythe behind his back and takes a battle stance.

Riku: I thought so...

He looks at his surroundings and finds that he is against at least a pack of five beowolves.

Riku then to tense as the beowolves began to surround him in different directions, with one in front of him.

Riku smirks as the one in front of him begins to jump him. As the Beowolf was in midair Riku slashes him in the middle even though the grimm was a few meters away from him. As the Beowolf became closer it then splits in to two in the middle. The two pieces of the former grimm lands beside him.

The other four remaining grimm sees this, and then all four pounce on him. Riku does dodge roll to his front, while the four ended up colliding to each other. Riku regains his balance and drags his weapon to his back and hits the four grimm. The four were then thrown off the ground by his scythe. The four grimm land and scattered in the forest. Riku dashed towards the closest grimm and stabs the grimm with his weapon and launching the grimm in the air. He sends a fire infused slash attack on the grimm. The grimm is hit with it and begins to disintegrate into the flames.

Riku: Two down, three to go...

He looks behind himself and notices that two of the grimm begin to get up. The two grimm dashes at him, and attacks him. Riku uses an ice slash on the ground, which creates an spiky ice barrier blocking the grimm.

Riku then grabs a small cylinder object in his hands and focuses on it. The object begins to glow. Riku stabs the object into the ice barrier and holds up his scythe in a way to block something.

Riku: 3...2...1...

Boooooom!

There was a large explosion where the object was, resulting Riku and the two grimm being thrown away due to the feedback. The two grimm began to disintegrate into darkness and Riku landed on his back.

Riku: *cough* I think I might've have miscalculated.

As he cough a shadow began to form in the smoke behind him. Riku looks behind him and he sees the last grimm he wasn't able to destroy yet. He looks at the grimm with wide eyes as he realizes there are no moves left he could make. As the grimm was about to slash him he heard something.

???: WATCH OUT!!!

A flaming arrow came and hit the grimm by it's side. Causing the grimm to fall down by its side and disintegrate into nothing.

???: Hey you okay?

Riku looks around for the owner of the voice. His eyes landed on a raven-haired girl, wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with black gloves, and black shorts with a black short front and a long back skirt.

The girl extends her hand to Riku for him to grab.

???: Hi! My name is Xion! What's your name,... And do you wanna be partners?

He grabs her hand, and she pulls him back up.

Riku: Sure! My name is Riku, by the way.

Xion(smiles): It's nice to meet you.

Riku(smiles back): Nice to meet you too.

Gaaawrk!

Aaaaaaaaaah!

Then they heard a sound and looked up. There they see a nevermore grimm with three people on it. One Riku recognised was Sora, the other was Kairi's sister Ruby, and last was one girl wearing in an all white attire. The girl in white was screaming

Xion: Was that?...

Riku: That would be my best friend Sora, along with two other people.

Xion: Should we go after them?

Riku: Yeah... I think.

Xion only nodded, as the two began walking to the direction of the nevermore and the others.

flashback, with Sora*

Sora stabs Fenrir in the chest of an Ursa. The Ursa falls to its side as it disintegrate into nothingness.

Sora: Where to go now?

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Sora hears some screams, and looks up. He sees Ruby and a girl wearing in all white riding a nevermore, that's going not.

Sora: Huh... Not a bad idea.

As he was thinking to himself he got an idea. He uses one of the subset of his semblance, flowmotion, to get to the top of the tree. He then pulls the top of the tree and catapults himself on top of the nevermore where he joined the girls.

Sora: Hey girls!

Ruby and the girl in white looks at Sora with a confused look on their faces.

Sora: So what do we do now?

present time*

After introducing themselves to each other Sora, Ruby, and Weiss grabbed on to the nevermore for dear life as it progresses to the North.

???: Hey! Mind if I join in?

The three looked around and saw a boy clad in black. Riding a second nevermore beside the one they were riding.

Sora: Hey Noct! Wanna be partners?!

Sora grinned at Noctis as Noctis nodded as a reply.

Noctis: Sure! Get on!

Sora nodded, and jumped onto the next nevermore.

Ruby: So where do we go next?

Noctis: Hey! I think I see the temple over there!

Noctis points at an old temple, where there were several people already gathered there. Then a girl with orange hair, wearing a black and pink skirt with a heart shaped window on the chest and a black jacket.

Sora: Let's join them!

Noctis: Sure... I guess...

Sora grins at Noctis, and the two jump off the nevermore and fall to the ground.

The two made an epic entrance, as they landed infront of the group. Ruby then decides to join them by jumping too.

Ruby: Hey! Wait up-! Ahhhh Hey! Let go!

When Ruby was about to jump off the nevermore Weiss grabs her hood and was trying to pull her back up.

Ruby: Hey let me go!

Weiss: What are you doing?!

Ruby: That's dangerous you know!

Ruby: Just let me go!

As Ruby tries to make Weiss to let her go, she accidentally cause Weiss to slip up, and the two are now plummeting to the ground.

Ruby Weiss: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

While on the ground the others were watching the events happening. Sora and Noctis looked at each other and nodded. Noctis launched a dagger at the direction of Weiss, while Sora uses flowmotion to Ruby.

Noctis begins to carry Weiss bridal style as he teleports to her location using his semblance. While Sora wraps his arms around Ruby to protect her from the plummet to the ground.

Noctis and Sora had a rough landing as they had landed on the ground. Sora was lying on his back while Ruby was on top him, while Noctis landed on his with Weiss in his arms.

Ruby then opens her eyes and saw she was on Sora, she blushed and quickly got off Sora.

Ruby: I'm sorry.

Sora got up and rubbed his head.

Sora: No it's alright I'm fine.

As the two were conversing Noctis and Weiss has their own private moment as well.

Weiss: Thank yo- Aaaaahhhh! Hey!

As Weiss was about to thank Noctis, Noctis just suddenly drops her on the ground.

Weiss stands up and looks at Noctis with an furious look.

Weiss: Hey what did you do that for?!

Noctis: Oh nothing, thought it would be funny...

Weiss: Why you!...

As she was about to get her weapon something caught her attention, as well as Noctis's, Ruby's, and Sora's.

Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!

An Ursa suddenly shows up and tries to attack the group.

???: Watch out!

An arrow came from the forest shooting the grimn right in the chest. Killing it. Two figures came from the forest one had silver hair while the other had short raven colored hair.

Sora and Noctis recognised the one with silver hair was their friend Riku, while Blake recognises the one with raven black hair was Xion.

Riku: Sora! Noct!

Sora Noctis: Riku!

Xion: Blake!

Blake: Xion!

Ruby: Yang

Yang: Ruby!

???: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly Jaune came flying through from the forest, with Pyrrha following him, as she ran away from two death stinger grimm. Riku uses his burst semblance to make a barrier surrounding them.

All except Riku: Thanks!

Riku nodded at them.

Riku: Okay, everyone let's go get our relics and get the hell out of here!

Everyone nodded at him and 4 pairs of partners went and grabbed their own relics. Which they found out that the relics this year is chess pieces.

Sora, Riku, Xion, and Noctis grabbed the white king chess pieces. Ruby and Weiss chose the last white knight piece. Jaune and Pyrrha took the last white rook pieces.

The group, consisting of Sora, Noctis, Riku, Xion, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune, started thinking of what to do next.

Jaune: So what do we do next?

Riku: Let's hurry and decide on a plan because the twelve of us can't handle four gigantic grimm.

Xion: Look! One of the nevermores disappeared!

Xion pointed at the sky revealing she was correct, that there was only one nevermore in the sky.

Jaune: Okay, that's great! We only have three grimm to deal with!

Ren: Technically not...

Everyone looks at Ren seeing if he's kidding.

Weiss: Actually he's not wrong. Our mission is to only get the relics and bring them back. Ozpin never said anything about defeating the grimm.

Ruby: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune: Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!

Everyone nods at him.

Sora: Okay it's agreed we'll make a break for it.

"All Right" shouted everyone.

Nora: All right, but first how do we get out of here.

Sora smirks and turns to Riku.

Sora: Hey Riku, would you like to do the honors?

Riku smirks at Sora, and nods at him. Riku pulls out a small cylinder object and stabs it into the barrier.

moments later outside the barrier*

Booooooommmmmmm!

The barrier separating the grimm and the group exploded. Twelve figures came dashing in from the temple and began heading to the direction to where Opzin is.

somewhere at the southern part of the forest*

Roxas and Kairi were walking though the southern part of the forest. Kairi then halts and looks behind her. Roxas looks back and sees her looking back.

Roxas: What's wrong?

Kairi: It's nothing... I thought I heard something back there.

Roxas: It's probably nothing.

Kairi: Yeah I guess you're right.

Roxas: Let's hurry up and get to the temple.

She nodded and the two began walking once again. Following the direction of the strange voice Roxas was hearing in his head.

A/N: That's chapter 5 of my crossover fanfiction. Sorry if I posted it late it took me a while to finish this chapter because I had writer's block and it took me a while to think of the story concept here.

I also apologise for the chapter being rushed and all I had really bad writer's block.

I'm also planning another fanfiction though so I hope you guys will watch out for it.

I still don't own any Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and Final Fantasy characters.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading my fanfiction.

Goodbye.

2387 words


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is chapter 6 of my RWBY and Kingdom hearts Crossover fanfiction. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY.

(3rd Person's POV)

As the group ran they ended on an old ancient stone bridge. The group halted as they reached at the center of the bridge.

"We're trap!" Jaune exclaimed depressingly as the group looked at both ends of the bridge.

Both ends of the bridge are being blocked by a scorpion grimm that has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several large, white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings.

"Death Stalker..." Weiss muttered in a worried tone.

"Ahhhhh? What do we do now?" Jaune asked terrified of the situation that they are in now. "Does anyone have a plan?" Jaune added, asking everyone.

"Yeah! We fight!" Sora exclaimed as he draws Fenrir out and points it at one of the Death Stalkers.

"Alrighty! Let's go guys!" Ruby shouted and also draws out Crescent Rose.

Everyone looks at one another and nodded to each other, as they bring out their own weapons.

"Nevermore! Above us!" Ruby shouted as everyone looked above them to see the gigantic crow grimm above them.

The Nevermore then begins to swipe at them with it's wings, but the group jumps away to avoid it. The swipe ended destroying parts of the bridge causing the bridge to be split into three sections.

The group ended up landing on the three parts of the bridge, dividing them into three groups of 4.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, And Ren landed on the left side of the bridge. There they will be facing one of the death stalkers.

While Sora, Noctis, Riku, and Xion landed on the right side of the bridge, where they face the other Death Stalker.

And Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in the center of it all, where they face the Nevermore.

with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren*

As the group landed on their section of the bridge, they get up and face the death stalker that's blocking their way.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Nora asked as everybody take their battle stances, with their weapons drawn.

"Yeah! Follow my lead." Jaune said with a more serious and confident tone, as the group charged at the grimn.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora shouted worried about her childhood friend.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted signaling his partner about the limply stinger.

Pyrrha takes notice of the stinger, and then nods and replies to Jaune. "Done!"

She raises her shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune shouted, signalling Nora to hit the stinger on the Death Stalker's head.

"Heads up!" she shouted, as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

with Sora, Noctis, Riku, and Xion*

As the four got back on their feet they see the gigantic scorpion grimm facing them. The four take out their weapons and go to a fighting stance. Sora had Fenrir. Riku had his Way to Dawn, a dark blue and red mechanized scythe with an angel wing design for its blade and a devil wing at the shaft. Noctis had his Engine Blade, a one-edged sword that has an motorcycle engine for it's hilt. Xion had her weapon Two become One, a mechanize black bow with white edging and small dust canisters in the bow .

"Okay, guys follow my lead" Sora shouted as he dashed straight to the Death Stalker, with the others following him. "Xion cover us!" Sora shouted to Xion, who nodded and began shooting at the grimm, with dust arrows she created with her semblance.

Sora, Noctis, and Riku advances on to the grimm, with Sora at the middle, Riku at the right, and Noctis on the left.

"Try making the claws hit the ground, hard, first guys!" Sora shouted at the two, as they nodded at him.

The Death Stalker tried to swipe both Riku and Noctis with its claws. Riku blocks the claw with his weapon and then redirects it, for it to hit the ground. While Noctis just phased through the claw and then turns to it.

"Xion freeze them!" Sora told to the girl, telling the girl to freeze the claws in place to the ground. Xion realizes what Sora meant, and fired several ice arrows at the claws freezing them at its place. "Decatipate the claws!" Sora shouted to Riku and Noctis.

Riku and Noctis nodded, and readied their weapons for attack. Riku used his Burst semblance to propel him up in the air. In the air Riku uses his semblance to launch him straight to the frozen arm in high-speed. As Riku got closer to the claw he readies his weapon. As the claw was finally in his attacking perimeter, Riku slashes the frozen claw destroying it into pieces. While Noctis threw his Engine Blade up in the air, over the frozen claw, and teleports to it. In the air Noctis dismisses his weapon and Summons a different weapon, a gigantic sword with one edge while the other side of it was chainsaw and with blunt top, the weapon was known as Sword of the Tall (SoT). As he summoned the sword he begins to plummit from the air to the claw, he uses the momentum of the fall to smash the frozen claw.

"It's time to end this!" Sora announced, as he does a back-flip doging an attack from the Death Stalker's stinger and landing on the tail. "Xion, freeze!" Sora shouted, as a another ice arrow came freezing the stinger.

Sora slams his blade across the tail, cutting it and dismembered the stinger from the tail. He launched himself in the air using the remains of the tail. Up in the air Sora begins to charge some energy in his weapon as he gets ready to strike the Death Stalker.

"Okay, everyone prepare your best attacks and hit the grimm with everything you got!" Sora shouted, as he begins to plummit from the air to the grimm.

Everyone nodded at him. Riku begins to charge his scythe with energy, while Xion creates an arrow infused with all the dust left her bow, and Noctis begins charging up his energy for the final attack.

As Sora closes in on the Death Stalker he puts his blade in front of him, and then he announces "Sonic Slash!" He thens thrust through the grimm's stomach until he lands on the ground. While he does this Riku, Noctis, and Xion begin their onslaught on the grimm as well.

Riku stabs his scythe at the grimm and use his Burst to cause major to the grimm. Noctis summoned fourteen weapons, thirteen hovering in the air while the fourteenth is his Engine Blade in his right hand, he waves his left hand to the front and the thirteen hovering weapons began assaulting the grimm's side, as the thirteen weapons finished Noctis points his blade at the grimm's side and stabs it with full force. As the three finishes their attack Xion began pulling at the her arrow aiming for the head of the grimm. She then releases the arrow when the others finally finished their attacks. The arrow began dashing through the air at a super sonic speed, it then goes straight through the grimm destroying it at its wake.

As the grimm was destroyed the group collapses to the ground, exhausted by the battle they went through.

"We did it!" an exhausted Sora said. As he fist bumps the air with his fist.

"Yeah!" the others agreed with him as they join him with his fist bump through the air.

with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang*

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are currently fighting the Nevermore. Jumping around in order to avoid the attacks of the grimm.

As the group landed on four different pillars, they began discussing their next move.

"Anybody got a plan?" Yang asked the others.

"No..." Blake replied to Yang.

Weiss shook her head, and replied "Sadly, No!"

"I think I got one!" Ruby announced to the others.

After a moment of not saying else Weiss begins to speak up.

"Well, we're waiting!" Weiss said irritated at Ruby for not yet telling her plan.

"Oh! Right! Okay, here's the plan-..." she then explains her plan to the others. When she finished she asks them "Okay, everyone got it!?"

The others nodded at her as they dispersed preparing to initiate Ruby's plan.

Yang is burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

" I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" she screamed as she fired with each syllable.

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss muttered aloud as she aims.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks Weiss as she prepares to attack the grimm.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confidently.

After a second passes Ruby asks Weiss, "Can't?"

She retarded back angrily "Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the others watch from afar.

"Wow!" they all said simultaneously, amazed on how well Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang worked together.

later by the cliffs*

After the battle Sora, Ruby, Noctis, and the others regrouped and headed back to the cliffs.

As they arrived to the cliffs they met up with the other teams that had finished. After a few hours more and more people began to arrive. As more people arrive Sora then began wondering where his brother was.

Sora begins to search for his brother, but to no avail in his search. He continues searching until he sees Ruby and Yang approaching Professor Goodwitch. The three began talking. Sora decided to walk over to the three and asks where his brother was.

"Uhhh? Excuse me?" Sora said gaining the attention of the three. "Professor Goodwitch I was wondering if you know where my brother is?" he asked.

Yang looks at him angrily, and said "Sorry, Sora bu-!" she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Wait a minute!" Ruby shouted, as her eyes widen with realization. "Roxas is missing too?" she asked, and Sora replied with a nod.

There was silence between the four.

Glynda looked at the children sympathetically and said "Don't worry about your si-."

Boom!

An earthquake suddenly interrupted her. Surprising everyone at the cliff.

As the earthquake stopped, a student shouted "Hey, what's that!?" and then the student pointed somewhere.

Everyone began to stare at the spot. Gasps were heard and people's eyes widen, with surprise, as they're gaze fell upon a pillar of light coming from the southern part of the forest.

Beep... Beep... Beep

A sound came from Glynda's scroll. Glynda picks up her scroll as something appears on the screen. Sora, Ruby, and Yang takes notice of this and looks at Glynda's scroll.

The three look at the screen. The screen was fritzy, but when the image finally became normal the three can see what was on the screen. The image shocked the three, with worry. The image shows a Nevermore battling a figure holding an injured Kairi in his left arm, and an red sword in his right hand and at his back. The figure was a spiky-haired blonde boy clad with red clothes, a red aura was surrounding the boy, and he had red glowing eyes.

After looking at the figure closer Sora realizes who the figure is "ROXAS!" Sora shouted, with a tone of surprise.

The others' eyes widen with shock as they looked at the figure with shock and came up with the same realization as well.

A/N: Chapter 6 is done now. I apologise for this being published too late. I am alternating between story chapters with this one and my other one 'Chosen Twilight'. Pls check out the story if you have time.

Hope you read the future chapters, and take interest in my others stories too.


End file.
